Too Little Too Late
by brostow01
Summary: Haleb centric story based off of Season 5A with an alternate ending. Caleb returns from Ravenswood thinking he had left the majority of his problems there to welcome a whole new world of hurt to his once familiar 'home' town.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Little Too Late**

_This is my take on season 5A. I have another Haleb Fanfic 'Hanging on a Moment' on here but this one is a lot darker and I wanted to stay within the happenings (sort of) of events prior and moving on with the series. I've been getting messages to start another story and I'm not completely confident on where I am going with this one. I'm currently still on break so I do not know when I will have time to do this, but I guess I can try. Ha. I think it's pretty obvious that I do not own PLL or their characters but I will throw that out there for everyone_. **Feedback would be greatly appreciated so that I know I am not wasting my time doing another story** **or I probably won't continue on with** **this. **Thanks -_BroStow_

Chapter 1

Caleb sat outside Rosewood Community Hospital with his hand wrapped hastily in a mound a crimson soaked paper towels waiting patiently for his name to be called. The young man had packed up all of his earthly belongings and set off to the only place he had ever known as "home" a mere four hours before. Toby Cavanaugh was kind enough to offer him a place to crash for awhile and even set him up with a construction job a few miles out of Rosewood. Unpacking didn't take much but the teenager wanted to help with a few things around the cabin to show his appreciation to his friend. He found an ax in the shed out back and grabbed it carelessly to chop some wood for the fire place. Upon doing so, the shaggy haired boy earned himself a deep gash on his hand. Toby had rode into town to spend time with Spencer so Caleb drove himself to the hospital knowing he needed stitches for his gaping wound. He furrowed his brow in disgust at the bad luck that somehow seemed to follow him where ever he went. Caleb's dark eyes wondered carelessly around the room until they locked with a familiar blonde who was exiting the double doors by the checkout station.

"Hanna?" A nurse called behind her handing the teen a scroll of small black and white photos.

Hanna's face flashed a bright red as she retrieved the prints and shoved them back into her purse. Caleb sat frozen in his seat trying to process what he just saw. He was in no shape or form prepared to see the one person he had ever truly loved in a situation like this. The blood drained from his face as he stood to chase after her. Suddenly his name was called and he remembered why he was in the hospital to begin with.

After a few stitches and secure wrap job, Caleb fled to his car slamming the old Jeep Cherokee into reverse as fast as he could. The young man stopped at the Marin house where he pounded on the door to no avail. He looked around the property and didn't see any traces of anyone being home. Caleb continued driving around the town of Rosewood desperately trying to find Hanna. He sat outside the Brew until a thought popped into his head. Just as he pulled into the old park, he saw her. Sitting on the swing like they had done many times before. Her blonde hair was neatly braided to the side poking out from a black beanie. Her cheeks were flush from the cold air and she dawned a large puffy coat as she rocked side to side on the rusted chained swing.

"Hanna?" Caleb gulped as he approached the teen.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped standing up to leave.

"Wait! We need to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about Caleb." She stated sternly as the young man grabbed the back of her arm gingerly to prevent her from walking away.

"What about that?" he replied pointing to Hanna's mid section. "Were you not going to tell me?

Hanna crossed her arms and kept walking.

"Didn't you think I deserve to know? Who are you?" He yelled as she continued to her car. Suddenly rage set in and she marched right back to the guy she thought she'd spend forever with.

"Deserve to know. Really? Did you forget that you are the one the left Caleb? I didn't tell you because you broke my heart. You don't deserve shit. This probably isn't even your kid, so don't worry about it. You can leave now." Hanna growled as she unlocked her car and sped off.

After a few hours Toby returned back to his cabin to find Caleb in a condition that he certainly didn't leave him in. Caleb's hand was adorned with a bright green med wrap and empty bottles of liquor were scattered all over the coffee table.

"Dude, what the hell?" Toby muttered taking a seat next to his sloppy drunk friend.

"Hanna's pregnant." He replied as he took another gulp and let the whiskey burn down his throat. Toby extended his arm resting it firmly on Caleb's back. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"Did you know?" Caleb slurred letting Toby's arm fall.

"No, I had no idea. Spencer hasn't said anything."

"She said that it's probably not even mine." He mentioned between drinks.

Toby slumped over pulling his fingers through his hair and letting out a loud sigh. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no fucking clue."

Toby cracked one of the unopened beers on the coffee table and sat in silence with Caleb until the two of them were so inebriated they both passed out on the hideous checkered print pull out couch. In the morning Caleb crept into the bathroom washing all traces of his booze filled night, wondering what he was going to do to win Hanna back. See, Hanna wasn't just another blonde bimbo. She was the girl that pulled Caleb off the streets and took him into her home when he didn't have a proverbial pot to piss in. She loved him the way that no one in his whole entire life had ever been capable of. When he closed his eyes she was all he ever saw. He wanted to be her forever. At first going to Ravenswood seemed like the logical choice for the young teenage vagabond in search of his life's meaning. After the terrors and tragedies that occurred, all he could think about was getting back to Hanna. The feeling of rejection and the self hatred for the mistake he made was overwhelming. He needed to make it right.

Caleb pulled into the Marin drive once again taking a deep breath as he slammed shut the faded tan doors to his Jeep. As he walked up the brick walkway his heart was beating so loud he thought everyone around could hear. After a few hard knocks Ashley appeared in front of the terrified teen.

"Caleb." She greeted curtly as she folded her arms across her chest. "Hanna isn't home."

The fierce red head spat out as she started closing the door.

"Wait!" I ran into her. "I know." He explained hoping the over protective mother would somehow let him in.

"Ashley, you have to believe me. I swear I didn't run away. I had no idea." Caleb muttered as a few tears ran down his chiseled jaw line. "Can we talk for a few moments?"

Ashley sighed hard and then nodded her head as she let Caleb in.

"I've never seen my daughter like this. Sure she was devastated after her father left but she is a complete train wreck." Ashley explained as the long haired boy sat intently listening.

"Do you know," Caleb paused as he thought about the nicest way to ask, "Is the baby mine."

Ashley cradled her temples squeezing her eyes shut. "That is not for me to discuss. You need to talk to Hanna."

"I've tried. She won't even look at me."

Just then the door opened with Hanna's view blocked by the large package she was carrying. Ashley stood up and helped her daughter place it on the counter. As she was thanking her mom she glanced over noticing Caleb.

"How could you?" she shrieked as she bolted for the door. Caleb caught her before she escaped.

"Please Hanna. I am begging you. Can we talk for a minute?"

Ashley grabbed Hanna's upper arm and encouraged her to talk to the desperate young man.

"What do you want me to talk about? That you left me here all alone for some bitch you met in Rosewood for like five minutes.

"Hanna, nothing ever happened between Miranda and I. Ever. She died shortly after I came into town. I never even liked her Hanna. It was you, always you that I loved. I would have never even gone if you hadn't told me to help her."

"But then I asked you to stay. Why did you have to leave Caleb? Everything got so fucked up after you left. Ali came back and my life is a certified nightmare these days." She wept as Caleb put his arms around her and rubbed the back of her hair. Hanna pulled away as her blue eyes shined through the tears. "Don't do that. It's too late Caleb. Way too late"


	2. Chapter 2

TLTL Chapter 2

(Warning: graphic language)

Tears rolled down Caleb's cheeks as he exited the Marin kitchen and returned back to his vehicle and sped off. Ashley reappeared from the hallway where she had been eavesdropping on the heated conversation. Hanna clenched her fists as hot tears escaped her eyes.

"Hanna why didn't you talk about it with him?" Ashley pressed as her daughter covered her eyes with her hands. The dramatic redhead hated that her daughter was so damn stubborn but she couldn't be mad at her for it, after all it was a trait she inherently passed down. "You know he is going to figure it out."

"So? Don't you think he deserves to hurt just as bad as I do about the whole situation?" the young girl bit back as snot ran down her nose. Her mother stood up and retrieved the tissues from the counter placing them in front of her visibly shattered daughter.

"I can't have him coming back here and fucking everything up mom!" she shrieked as she grabbed the tissues and ran up to her room, letting the door slam behind her. This was now a very common occurrence in the Marin household. Ashley was trying to be as sympathetic as she could be but she honestly didn't know how to deal with her teenage daughter anymore. She grabbed a toothpick out of the cupboard and pried the door open. Hanna was sitting at the end of her bed eyes sunken in and blotchy. Ms. Marin knew her daughter too well and could tell she had purged once again before she entered the room.

"Hanna, you can not keep on doing this." She pleaded as she grabbed her daughter's arms and looked into her grieving eyes.

"I am serious." Ashley's panic stricken voiced cracked. "What do I have to do Hanna? Do I need to send you to your father's? Radley?" she yelled as Hanna pressed her forehead into her mother's chest.

"I'm scared Hanna. You are really going to hurt yourself or the …" she trailed off not wanting to use the 'B' word. When Hanna's pregnancy was revealed a few months ago Ashley decided she was going to let her daughter make the best choice for her future. Hanna was devastated after Caleb left and started seeing Travis shortly after. The young blonde was breaking curfew all the time and coming home drunk as a skunk every night. She would be up sick all night and sleep all day cutting class as soon as she knew her mom would be at work. Ashley had to physically be at home to make sure that her daughter wasn't sneaking out getting into anymore trouble. Day after day of not letting her out of her sight, Ashley heard her daughter throwing up. Hanna was at the thinnest her mother had ever seen her at and the worried mom drove her to the hospital to be checked over. After her lab work was processed it was clear that Hanna was pregnant. Her first ultrasound revealed that there was no possible way that Travis fathered her baby. Realizing this, the young blonde began to bawl. It would have been so much easier to address a pregnancy from a guy she barely knew. But this was different. It was Caleb's baby. The doctor came in and thoroughly examined the ultrasound and determined that miraculously, Hanna's heavy drinking during the early weeks did not hurt her baby. Ashley and Hanna both cried for hours that cold, wet fall day as they set back home with the shocking news. Neither of the two talked about the 'B' word for a week until Ashley finally cornered her daughter forcing her to address the situation. In the kitchen of the Marin home, Hanna told her mom she had decided she was going to carry the baby and place it for adoption after it was born. Hanna promised her mom that she would go to class and be healthy but there was one condition that Ashley had to promise her daughter in return, that this pregnancy would be kept a complete secret from everyone. Especially Caleb.

Ashley blinked the tears out of her eyes as she rubbed her daughters back.

"Mom, we agreed on not telling anyone to keep me safe from 'A' and so nothing would get in the way of the adoption and me going to college in the fall." Hanna sniffled between tears. "If I have to live with my Dad or go to Radley…" she trailed off as her breath hitched from the loud sobs, "I won't do it anymore mom."

Ashley's heart panged with sadness. "Ok." The frazzled mother soothed her only daughter. "I won't make you live with you Father or send you to Radley, but I want you to talk to a therapist or something. I can tell you are really hurting and I need to make sure that with everything that is happening, you will be ok."

Hanna nodded her head as her mother held her in her arms for a bit longer.

_Authors Note: I was not expecting that reaction whoa! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I spent awhile thinking over the plot of this storyline and this one will be a lot darker then 'Hanging on a Moment.' I am going to have to add scenes because Hanna isn't preggers on the show and obviously 'A' is being physical as fuck these days just killing, bludgeoning and stapling everyone to the walls and shit. I may have to change a bit more then I originally anticipated. Get ready bitches. -BroStow_


	3. Chapter 3

TLTL Chapter 3

Hanna went and saw a therapist like her mother had asked her to do. Her name was Doctor Judy Rudd and she was an early sixty year old dark haired woman who wore a set of purple rimmed reading glasses at the tip of her nose. She listened very intently but the young teen thought that seeing a grandma in an office that reeked like incense talking about "how things make her feel," was a total crock of shit. Maybe speaking to the sage older women would have been beneficial once upon a time, but when you are dealing with a super stalker psycho by the name of 'A,' reality is best left unsaid unless you are willing to take a bullet for your words. Hanna finished the session and didn't take away much from the matter that she hadn't already thought of herself. Judy pushed her to talk about her 'B' word to her friends and family and especially Caleb so she could come to terms with what was going to happen in a few short months. The blonde securely wrapped her beige pea coat around her very small but growing middle and headed out the door to her friend Emily's home where she was to do some top secret 'A' investigation work.

"Hey Hanna." Spencer greeted as she gave her friend a solemn half smile. Hanna didn't know what to think because her group of friends were gathered on the flower print bedspread all staring at her with 'that look.'

"Hey." She replied nervously as she waited for the other foot to drop.

"Han, Toby told me that Caleb is back in town." Spencer gently broached as Hanna took a seat on the bed. All three girls knew that Hanna's former beau's departure had sent the girl in a whirl spin of hurt and self destruction but they didn't know about the little shred of evidence that linked the two ex lovers together forever.

Hanna sighed as Aria gave her an awkward side hug.

"I'm fine." She replied dryly.

"No you're not. We can all tell that you are hurt." Emily spoke up. "You know you can talk about anything and we will be here for you."

Hanna took a deep breath and before she knew it tears were streaming down her face. Spencer pulled her in a tight hug. "You don't have to pretend everything is fine Hanna, we want to help you."

"It is so much worse then you think." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. The three friends exchanged glances before their sad friend stood up in front of them removing her coat and pulling her baggy sweater from her stomach exposing her small bump. "It's Caleb's."

Spencer blinked her eyes hard a few times trying to rationalize what was being said.

"Caleb has been gone for like five months Hanna." Aria blankly stated.

"You are like five months pregnant and didn't tell us?" Spencer shrieked as Hanna's face wrinkled up again.

"No. Almost six."

"Holy shit." Emily gasped as her mouth hung ajar.

"When were you planning on telling us, when your water breaks in Chemistry class or…" Aria huffed as Hanna visibly got more upset.

"Ok calm down everyone." Spencer instructed as she gave Hanna's arm a gentle rub. "Hanna, why didn't you tell us?"

"Ali, 'A' whoever the hell is messing with us, they can't find out. I'm not keeping it." Hanna wept as all three girls joined together in a group hug.

"I didn't tell Caleb, I wasn't planning on telling him either but he found out. I just don't want him to try to change my mind. This has been the hardest thing I have ever had to go through." She sniffled as she blotted the wet spots under her eyes.

"You know we will support you and whatever you decide to do with your baby Han." Aria coaxed as Hanna shuttered at the word baby. She didn't like hearing that word because it made it so much more real. It was a little person's life she was holding and it hurt her heart more then she could ever fathom.

"Thanks for the support you guys."

"That's what friends are for Han. We will all try our hardest to protect you, promise." Emily smiled gently as Hanna agreed to her friend's help.

_Authors Note: Hey Pretty Little Readers, can you believe tonights episode? Ashley and Jason hooking up? Whaaaaat the fuuuuuuuuck?! Hahaha. I don't blame her though, damn. I seriously hope Emily doesn't start seeing the chef lady. I mean Paige just left. Can't that girl ever be single?! I drank a few glasses of wine and I could not process any of it. ANY OF IT! Anyways, here is a new chapter. Love it. Review it. Talk to me about your crazy theories b/c I don't have a fucking clue anymore. Sorry this chapter is short but I'm kind of drunk and have waaaay too much shit to do. Love you all_. -BroStow


	4. Chapter 4

TLTL Chapter 4

The following days Hanna returned to Rosewood High. Things definitely hadn't been the same since Alison came back to school. At first the girls decided they were going to stay close to their reunited long lost friend, after a few of Ali's classic antics came back into play, Hanna had enough of her. Not only was she trying to cope with the figuring out who she really was, she was trying to keep yet another giant secret from all her peers and most of the town of Rosewood. Hanna was upset and confused but things hit an all time high when Spencer was arrested for the murder of Bethany Young who was found to be the person that was buried in the DiLaurentis's backyard the night Alison went missing. Luckily, Spencer had been released on bond. While Spencer was incarcerated, 'A' decided to kick things up a notch and take out Mona who had secretly helping the girls figure out the identity of 'A.' flashbacks of the bloodied house raced through Hanna's mind as she fought to keep her sanity about her ever changing drama filled life. The young blonde with the sassy mouth and eye for fashion was now someone that was barely recognizable. She wore dark clothing and instead of her cheery bubbly disposition, she was cold, bitter and angry. The four liars no longer could trust Alison. They knew she was 'A' and needed once and for all to ditch the bitch.

Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily all met up at the Hastings house to discuss new 'A' information shortly after the intelligent falsely accused girl was released.

"We need to break into Alison's house."

"Hanna that is a terrible idea." Aria bluntly remarked.

"No we will go during the winter ball and Spencer and I can sneak in and.."

"You and Spencer?" Emily cut off the blonde with furrowed eyebrows. "You are not going that is ridiculous."

"Wait, let her finish." Spencer snapped back at least entertaining Hanna's crazy idea.

"There has got to be some proof in that house somewhere that Bethany and Alison knew each other. Spencer and I can sneak away and we will stay together the whole time." Hanna finished as Aria and Emily sat blankly staring at each other.

"Why don't one of us go instead." Emily offered as a frown crossed Hanna's mouth.

"Because I don't have a date to the dance and I would rather walk on broken glass barefoot then spend a whole night in Alison's presence." She snorted back.

"I can't believe I am agreeing to this." Aria exhaled.

"I will have Toby watch from my house the whole time. He can alert us if anything is going on." Spencer replied to the two unsure girls.

"If anything happens to her Spencer.." Aria trailed off before Hanna cut in. "I will be fine."

Hanna tucked her hair behind her ear before the for girls headed to the ice ball.

"Are you sure about this?" Spencer questioned as she linked arms with the taller brunette.

"Toby is going to keep watch for us still, right?" she hesitated before answering. Spencer nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The foursome walked in and made their entrance known. Emily and Aria were hot on Ali's case all night, trying to keep up with her as she made her way around the party with her four masked friends. Hanna and Spencer were able to discreetly slip off without anyone noticing. After a few failed attempts, the two girls successfully broke into the DiLaurentis home. Spencer began wandering through the living room when Hanna decided she needed to comb through the upstairs of the eerie estate.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked highly focused on her detective work.

"Yeah." Hanna replied as she climbed the stairs without a second thought.

All of a sudden, Toby spied someone in the upper level of the home that was gaining on Hanna. He sent the alert to Spencer who repeatedly failed at reaching Hanna. Suddenly she realized that the blonde had left her phone downstairs with her on the media console. One shrill cry and Spencer found Hanna unconscious laying on the floor.

"Damn it!" she screamed as she found her phone and dialed up the girls ex-lover. It's all she could think to do in a situation like that.

Caleb came immediately and carried his distressed damsel back to the Hastings home. Shortly after, Hanna regained conscience rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Caleb?" she questioned as she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Oh thank God." Spencer mumbled as Caleb removed the ice pack from his former lovers forehead. "I will give you two a moment."

"Hanna, what were you thinking?" He asked calmly with his eyes filling with concern.

"I guess, I got too caught up in the 'A' mission." She relented exhaling deeply.

"Do you think you should go to the hospital and ya know, make sure everything-one is ok?" the young man stuttered nervously.

"Why would you come here?" she asked firmly.

"Listen, I know that you told me that the baby probably isn't mine, but I don't care Hanna. I can't not have you in my life. I love you." Caleb answered as the tears stung his eyes. "Is there anything I can do, to make you forgive me?"

Hanna's eyes welled up as she felt a strong pang of guilt coarse through her. The added anxiety must have woke up the baby because she could feel them moving all around inside her.

"Only if you can forgive me." She added as the tears fell. Caleb's eyebrow furrowed at her answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb, this baby is yours. I'm sorry."

The young mans eyes grew big as his mind raced. "You know this, for certain?"

"Yes. We together when this was created." She motioned to her stomach that was barely noticeable in her white laced up dress. His face twisted up as she could feel his hurt.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because, Shane and Rebecca in Washington are the parents, not us." She whimpered catching her falling tears. "This baby can have a normal life with parents that aren't teenagers, who can give it everything it wants and doesn't have to worry about 'A' sending them messages on their etch-a-sketch.

Caleb didn't say anything but hug Hanna closely in his arms. She finally let go and cried the tears she had been holding in for many months.

**Authors Note: Long time no see Pretty Little Readers. I am like ungodly busy and this story is a lot harder to write then I had originally thought. I'm trying to marry the current situation with this made up storyline and it has been pretty challenging. Ok, dish! I need to hear everyone's response to the new season of PLL. Truth be told, it is kind of the main reason I am having a huge writers block. I have my own theories and it's been fucking with my writing and viewing of the show. I am not going to discuss what I think b/c frankly, I don't want a freaking blood bath of hater mail. Hahaha! I don't think Mona will be in the barrel tomorrow. I am kind of thinking it will be another pig or an unexpected character. What I do know is, I am going fucking insane. Like tell me already so I can have a normal life again! I really don't think that Hollbrook wrote that note to Alison. It was really girly hand writing. Also, why da fuck is Ali's jumpsuit so tight? I mean, I am pretty sure they don't give AF if your orange is fitting to your body in jail or not but I could be mistaken. One more thing, I just don't think that Aria is 'A' at all. She is way too clueless on everything. She can't even get accepted into college and we all know 'A' is extremely smart. Alright, read, review, and have a great week friends.-Brostow**


	5. Chapter 5

TLTL Chapter 5

"Give me that." Emily huffed as she reached for the bottle of liquor in Spencer's hands.

"You guys are such bitches." Hanna snuffed as the brunette passed the clear bottle to Emily. "I would kill for some Mascato to celebrate this."

Alison had just been arrested. Jason's confession to the police had been enough to finally land his sister in jail. The right one this time. After the arrest, a fireworks display showcased a vibrant 'A' that lit up the night sky of the sleepy town. After the initial shock, the girls calmed down and went inside to split a beverage between the four of them. Well, three. When Hanna found out she was pregnant the guilt of her every night partying in the first weeks consumed her despite her doctor reassuring her that everything looked fine. She wouldn't even touch a drop, no matter what research said. She thought about it often though and ever since Caleb returned she pinned for her long lost crutch even more.

"Sorry Han." Aria stated taking a poll from the bottle. "At least this will all be over in a few months, even for you."

Emily and Spencer's face's twisted into a dirty look as Hanna's eyes dropped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." The small brunette stuttered wishing she could take it back.

The blonde gently blotted the tears forming in her eyes. "I think I should get home my Mom is going to wonder where I am

Spencer grabbed Hanna's fore arm as she shifted in her seat. "It's ok Hanna, you don't have to put on a brave face for us."

Emily patted Hanna's knee, "I know you are going through a lot, with the death of Mona, Caleb coming back, and trying to decide on a college." The athletic girl cleared her throat before continuing. "I remember when I finally realized that I was gay. I didn't want to talk about it with anyone because it was painful and I was scared of everyone's reactions. You helped me get through that and helped me to accept who I was."

Hanna's eyes over flowed as the three girls looked at her intently as Emily finished speaking. "Hanna, you are going to have a baby. We all love you and are supportive of what you want to do."

Emily then wrapped Hanna in a tight embrace. After a few moments, Hanna composed herself enough to speak.

"Thanks." She sniffled back. "I thought that Alison bullying me, making me feel like a complete pile of shit for the majority of my life and then torturing us with this 'A' shit was the worst thing that I would ever have to go through. You guys have no idea." Hanna began to cry even harder as Spencer, Emily and Aria all came together for a big group hug.

"I have to ask you this, please don't be mad." Spencer began, "Do you think you can really go through with it, I mean place your baby for adoption?"

"I have to." Hanna exhaled. "I mean, sometimes I think about keeping her."

"It's a girl?" Aria asked quietly.

Hanna nodded wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Alison is locked up now Hanna, I mean.."

Hanna interrupted before Aria could finish her thought, "I can't. It's not fair to her. Obviously Alison has someone helping her. What if she gets out?"

"Well hopefully they get all the evidence they need and she will stay locked up for good." Emily replied hastily.

"Even if Ali get's locked up for the rest of her life, I am a teenager. Caleb and I aren't even together. I can't give her what she deserves and that is a family. I grew up with just my mom and I don't want my kid going through the same shit." She almost inaudibly mumbled.

"We aren't trying to talk you out of the adoption Hanna," Spencer added, "We just want to make sure that you will be ok and not have any regrets."

"I can't be selfish. I have to do what is best for her." Hanna reiterated as she stood and walked to the door. "I'm going to go home, I'm exhausted."

When Hanna returned home she pulled up the drive and entered through the backdoor. She reached in her navy Michael Koors bag and pulled out the prints from her appointment she had went to on Monday. Looking at the little black and white prints caused a continuation of crying when all of a sudden the ding of the doorbell snapped her back to reality. She quickly buried the images back into her purse and wiped her eyes before answering the door.

"Caleb?" she questioned at the young man behind the door.

"Toby told me about Alison."

"Yeah. Hopefully she will stay in there." She added pulling her sweatshirt over her shoulders.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Caleb questioned putting his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans.

"Um, sure."

The teens went into the living room each awkwardly watching the other. Hanna was uncomfortable with the silence so she decided to make small talk.

"So, how is living with Toby?" she squeaked in a small voice.

"Cut the shit Hanna." Caleb replied blinking rapidly.

Hanna spun around quickly. This caught the sad, hormonal teen completely off guard.

"I love you Hanna Marin. I never stopped loving you." Caleb announced with a complete somber look on his face. Without a second thought Hanna grabbed Caleb's face and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

"I've been waiting to hear that for months." She cried as Caleb held her close to his chest.

"I'm so relieved." The young man exhaled as he ran his fingers through Hanna's long blonde locks.

"I love you too Caleb."

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the love Pretty Little Readers. I sacrificed my workout tonight so I could work on this a little. In regards to this past Tuesdays episode, this lady is not a happy camper. Don't hype up the damn barrel for a week and then not show us what's in the damn barrel. I'm really frustrated with all the characters love lives. It looks like Spoby and Ezria are going to break up, Hanna and Caleb are looking to be convict lovers and Emily….insert head explosion emoji. Why? Why? Paige literally just left. I am not aboard the Paily train but I already hate this new girl. Why are all the girls serial daters? Like they all go from one person to the next. Can't they ever be single? WTF is wrong with Toby? Also, it was the same damn thing as the week before. Go on mission. Some how get trapped in place that could kill you. Miraculously get rescued moments before death. :/ What did everyone think of next weeks promo? Does Hanna stab Holbrook? Oh and very last thing, I promise; I read a spoiler awhile back that Hanna would have a pregnancy scare. Well, it turns out Tyler Blackburn (plays Caleb) played two truths and a lie and it went as follows: 1. Caleb will almost be burned to death 2. Ezria will break up and Ezra will date another teenager 3. Hanna will have a pregnancy scare. So far, the first one is true so I guess we will be waiting on the other two. Maybe my stories aren't so far off? Hahaha. Have a fantastic weekend. -Brostow**


	6. Chapter 6

TLTL Chapter 6

Hanna and Caleb continued their make out session, Hanna pulling Caleb down on the couch. Suddenly Hanna pulled away clutching her middle.

"Shit."

"What?" Caleb asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing. I just got punched in the ribs." She explained.

"You can feel it moving?" he questioned with big eyes.

"Pretty much all the time."

"Can I feel?" Caleb hesitated not knowing how Hanna would react.

Hanna took Caleb's hand and placed it by her right quadrant below her heart where she could feel the little jabs coming from. Suddenly a big smile spread across his face as he felt the small movements that were rapidly pressing against his palm.

"Oh my God, that's amazing." He replied.

Hanna's mouth perked up into a small half smile. She wanted to enjoy these moments because she knew they wouldn't last forever but with every kick she felt, she knew the time was coming closer when she would have to say goodbye to her first born child.

"How does it feel?" Caleb's eyes were glowing. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes." Hanna frowned as she moved away from Caleb.

"Can I go with you?" the young man pleaded. "I want to be involved in everything."

"Caleb we already talked about this."

"I know, I want to go with to the appointments and," Caleb hesitated as he felt the lump grow in his throat. "Meet the people who will be raising our kid."

Hanna bit her lip as her nerves perked up. She didn't know if this would be a good idea or not. Caleb did not like the idea of his child being trusted to be taken care of someone other than him and Hanna, but he was so afraid that Hanna would shut him out and never talk to him again that he went along with it. Hanna nodded her head reluctantly.

"I have another appointment in two weeks, and I am meeting Shane and Rebecca next Friday."

Caleb nodded his head. A few moments later the backdoor opened as Ashley came clipping into the kitchen.

"Hanna, I brought you Chinese." She started yelling until she made her way into the living room where she saw her daughter and her daughter's former boyfriend.

"Hello Caleb."

"I should probably get going; I have to get up early for work tomorrow." He announced as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"So….."

"He wants to meet Shane and Rebecca and go to appointments and stuff." Ashley's daughter replied quickly.

"I think that is a good thing." Ashley smiled weakly setting the carton of chicken Lo Mein on the coffee table.

"You do?" Hanna sputtered out as she reached for the Ming House special.

"You don't?" the feisty redhead quickly retaliated.

The blonde sat for a moment to think. All she knew was she was determined to do the right thing this time. Alison had talked her into making so many bad decisions and she was desperate to break the cycle. But Caleb being supportive of this meant the world to her and she was willing to take the risk.

"No."

Friday came all too quickly as Hanna went over her list of questions for the agency and for the adoptive parents. Ashley wanted to meet them as well so she, Hanna and Caleb all took off to the agency which was in a town about an hour from Rosewood. As the black Mercedes pulled to the back of the lot Caleb took Hanna's hand and they walked into the red brick building. The office was a cheery yellow that had pictures of happy families plastered on the walls. The receptionist offered everyone a water bottle as they waited for the coordinator, Kayla, and the Donald family to arrive.

Kayla entered the room first and introduced Shane and Rebecca to the Marin women and Caleb. Shane and Rebecca were a couple from a small town in Washington. They had been married for five years and tried for about two years to have children before they decided to start the process of adoption. They owned a beautiful three story home and Shane was an Architect and Rebecca an Engineer, but with the blessing of adoption Rebecca would quit her job to be a full time mom. The couple went over their meticulous scrapbook of their lives. It had pictures of when they met in college, their wedding, pictures of their home, their family and friends, pictures of them of various trips they had taken and even a few pages dedicated to their dog Max. Hanna stared at the photo of the beamingly happy couple in the back of their massive home gathered around a picnic table with Rebecca giving Max a kiss on his forehead. A mixture of jealousy, sadness and relief all passed through her like a class four tornado. They were perfect. Shane and Rebecca could provide her and Caleb's daughter with everything she never had growing up including the safety of being thousands of miles away from Alison. After a plethora of back and forth questions, the perfect couple from Washington stepped out so the trio could talk.

"Alright Hanna, how do you think it went?" Kayla asked as she inspected her notes she had taken through out the meeting.

"I really like them." She stated with an apprehensive smile.

"Caleb, Ashley, What are your thoughts?"

"They seem nice." Caleb mumbled under his breath.

Ashley nodded her head in agreement. She could clearly tell that her granddaughters father was not on board with this.

"Should I give you guys some more time to think about things?" Kayla injected as Caleb shifted in the small office chairs uncomfortably. Hanna looked over at Caleb intently for a few moments before she replied.

"No. I choose them."

"Ok. I will give Shane and Rebecca to let them know." Kayla smiled as Caleb sat frozen for a moment. The adoption coordinator bid the group a farewell as the group packed up the car and headed back to Rosewood. When they returned to the Marin house, Caleb kissed Hanna goodbye before he got in his car. As soon as he slammed the door shut he began to cry. How was he ever going to be strong enough to do this?

**Authors Note: Hey Pretty Little Readers. You can thank Mother Nature for this chapter. Sooooo much snow! I'm trapped at my apartment so I was able to work on this. -BroStow**


	7. Chapter 7

TLTL Chapter 7

Hanna and Caleb sat in the office at Hanna's Ob/Gyn's. The floor was a black and white checkered pattern and the office was painted a cheery light orange color. The walls had giant black and white photos of newborns sprawled through out the small office. Coming to these appointments always made Hanna feel uncomfortable. She felt like all the other mother's were always so excited, partner in toe. Clearly the teen was always the youngest in the room as well, so she felt like she was being judged. Today was different though, Caleb was coming with her. If anything, she wouldn't have to sit by herself reading the crusty parenting magazines that the office had lying around.

Caleb fidgeted around in his chair before he got up to retrieve some of those crusty magazines and a cup of water. He had never been to an appointment like this and he was visibly nervous.

A very pregnant mom from the row of office chairs over folded down her magazine looking over at Hanna, "So, how long do you have left?"

"Oh." Hanna exhaled looking around the room to make sure the frumpy older thirty some year old woman was talking to her. "Should be about ten weeks. You?"

"I am four days past my due date." The disheveled lady grunted standing up to shake Hanna hand.

"I'm Jodi." She smiled as she took the seat next to the teen.

"First baby?"

"Yeah." Hanna blushed. "I'm Hanna. Is this your first too?"

Jodi laughed as she rubbed her hand over her extremely large stomach. "Second. I had my first when I was about your age. So I will have a newborn and a teenager. I'm crazy, I know"

"Oh." Hanna replied not knowing what else to say.

"Listen, I had that same terrified look on my face when I was in your shoes fourteen years ago. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you can't accomplish what you want to. My boyfriend when I was pregnant with my oldest son only cared about his shitty car, smoking weed and hanging out with his friends. When I finished med school, I met my wonderful husband and the rest is history. You are already to a better start than I was," Jodi marveled as she looked over at Caleb who was intently reading a parenting magazine. "It looks like he will be a good daddy." She finished as she gave Hanna's knee a reassuring pat.

"Jodi Martinez." The nurse called out as Hanna sat silently trying to process all the nice things this stranger had said to her.

"Han, Han?" Caleb asked as his girlfriend suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Do you want me to get you a water or something?"

"No." she replied as her name was called a few moments later.

The doctor ran some tests and answered a few questions before the couple was sent to the other side of the hospital where the ultrasound would be performed. Hanna was used to them by now but she had no idea how Caleb would react to being there. She was feeling pretty nervous until Caleb grabbed her hand and they walked together to the dark small ultrasonography room.

"Ok Hanna, shirt up and this will be cold." The tech announced before Hanna shimmied up the top half of her sweatshirt.

"Baby girl is active today." The tech smiled as she zoomed in and out of ultrasound trying to get all her measurements and readings in.

Caleb's eyes welled up as he looked at his and Hanna's creation for the first time ever. He always said he didn't believe in love at first sight, until today that is.

The tech printed off some pictures and sent the couple on their way.

"Thanks for letting me come today." Caleb mentioned as he grabbed Hanna's hand as they walked back to the car.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"You mean, like a date?" she questioned as he opened the car door for her.

"Yes, Can I take you on a date?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Hanna smiled as she leaned into a kiss.

**Authors Note: Snow Day means extra day to work on huge homework project for ethics class. Psych! You are lucky little bitches that I really love to procrastinate versus getting a jump start on my paper. Tomorrow is Tuesday. I can't wait! It better be just as juicy as the previews or I am seriously going to send the producers a letter! Lol! I had a review that asked the source of my spoiler, it was an interview with yahoo and Tyler Blackburn. You can google it and the articles will pop up. Thank you for all the reviews and messages! I know I have a lot of people wanting Hanna and Caleb to keep the baby, but I guess you are going to have to keep reading and see what they end up doing. Sorry if this is a tougher read then a lot of other fics out there. I think a lot of people romance the idea of a teen pregnancy and it really isn't that way. There are a lot of very hard decisions that have to be made. Keep reading and reviewing and Happy PLL day tomorrow! -BroStow**


	8. Chapter 8

TLTL Chapter 8

"Hanna, are you even paying attention?" Caleb questioned as the grin on the blondes face spread.

"Yeah, keep going babe."

"Hello, I'm Caleb Rivers.." ***giggles***

"Seriously Hanna? This interview is important, I've got to practice." The young man huffed running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry! It's just every time you talk, she starts moving like crazy."

"Here, let me feel." Caleb stated sitting down besides his ever expanding girlfriend putting his hands on her stomach. "Ok little lady, I've got to get through this interview and then you can rave as much as you want."

"No, no you can't." Hanna added with a smirk resting her hand on top of Caleb's. "Babe, you will do great, I know it."

"Thanks, I'm just a little nervous."

"Really, I couldn't tell." She smirks back as she gives her man a reassuring kiss on the lips.

A buzz goes off in her pocket interrupting the teens make out session.

"Who is that?" he murmurs as Hanna pulls him back in. "Just Spencer."

**Buzz**

**Buzz**

**Buzz**

"Dear God, just answer it please."

"Fine."

"What does she want?"

"She wants you to work on decoding Mona's laptop." Hanna exhaled as she pressed the buttons on her phone.

"What did you tell her?" Caleb prodded raising an eyebrow.

"No. Duh." She snickered back turning off her phone and grabbing Caleb's face.

Caleb didn't want to say anything but he already agreed to meet with Spencer that night at his apartment after he left the Marin house. He knew that she would be super pissed if he took the risk of messing with it so he decided to go behind her back to do it anyway. After Toby had found the knife a few days prior, Caleb and Spencer thought it was best to know exactly what Mona knew. Caleb and Spencer's private investigator work was mainly to keep Hanna as stress free as possible while also destroying evidence 'A' could use to set them up later. After a long kiss goodbye, the young man slung his backpack over his shoulders and headed to his new place.

"Have you figured anything out yet?" Spencer questioned as she apprehensively watched the screen in front of her and Hanna's hacker beau.

"I think this might take me awhile." He mumbled back as Spencer grabbed her belongings to head out the door.

"Ok, well let me know if you make any progress." She stated as she left the small efficiency apartment.

"Will do." He smiled as he sent the smart girl on her way pulling up a file that claimed that the storage unit the two some had found the other day was rented out in the mother of his child's name.

"Fuck." He uttered under his breath while ringing Hanna.

"Hey, what's up?" Hanna questioned answering her phone.

"You know I told you about the storage unit that Spencer and I found the other day?"

"Yeah."

"It's rented in your name Hanna."

"What?" she gasped as she tried to steady her breathing. "A is trying to set me up!"

"Caleb, you have to help me."

"No Hanna, we can't go in there it will make it worse. I can access the files and delete all the records that connect your name to the unit."

"But Caleb, 'A' could have planted my DNA anywhere in that room. For all I know 'A' could have stuck a wad of my gum on the shoes."

"Hanna, I am not letting you go in there. That is final." Caleb angrily retorted promising his girl he would do everything he could to destroy the trail that lead to her. Hanna agreed on the phone pacifying her boyfriend for the time being while she looked for items to get rid of the evidence online.

The next day Caleb came over to find Hanna with a vast amount of cleaning supplies and products on top the Marin kitchen counters. After a quick argument, Caleb decided he would help Hanna because there was no way she was backing down. She was hell bent on destroying everything to help eliminate her worst fears of giving birth in cell block two at the women's federal correctional facility up the road. Initially, everything went well and Caleb was able to open the lock without any problem but when they opened the door they realized that the contents of the space had been moved and only the barrel remained. As they were leaving to get the dolly out of the van, Hanna and Caleb ran into Detective Tanner and Toby. Hanna's heart raced as sheer panic coursed through her body. With some quick thinking and fast talking, the couple disappeared. Dumbfounded and confused Hanna showed up on the doorsteps of the Hastings to question why Toby would have gone to the storage facility without notifying his friends first.

"Toby was just doing his job Hanna. We told you not to go in there. You screwed over yourself and you screwed over Caleb by doing what you did."

Spencer's word stung as Hanna raced over to Caleb's apartment to try to find some comfort in the mess of things she had made.

"Spencer is right. You should stay away from me, I'm dangerous to be around right now." Hanna sniffed as Caleb wrapped her up in his embrace.

"No Hanna, we are in this together. We may end up in different prison facilities.." he trailed off as a sly smirk spread to the corners of his mouth.

Hanna took a deep breath as she snuggled into Caleb's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied catching a tear from her cheek before it could fall.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." Caleb smiled as he sifted through his drawers pulling out a large tee and pair of sweat pants. The two cuddled up, Caleb rubbing Hanna's mid section as they listened to the rise and fall of the other one's breathing.

"Caleb, nothing can happen. I don't want her to grow up and find out her parents are in prison." She muttered softly as he kissed the temple on her forehead.

"I promise, I will do everything I can to make sure that I'm not just a Birthday card in the mail." He replied.

**Authors Note: Heyyyy Pretty Little Readers. Ok, I don't have things synced up perfectly with what is going on right now, but I tried my best. I would go back and watch and perfect the details, but I just don't have time or the energy to. I hope you all liked the extra scenes. I felt like I HAD to give you guys some made up PLL goodness that we have not been getting on the show. Is it just me, or is season 5B an epic disappointment? I don't think it's jiving well with the past seasons of the show. Too little Ali (what is that bitch doing in the big house?) too many "ships" on rocky tides (sad face, sad face, sad face) the liars are never in school or doing activities and events like they used to be, and worst of all they are just all so angry and hostile all the time (even bigger sad face). I hope something changes soon and the show I was jonesing for, for weeks comes back to full fruition. I may be a huge baby, but Spencer and Hanna fighting is thee worst for me! It literally breaks my heart. Also, I haaaaate the new characters. Johnny?! You are kidding, right? Gag. Alright, enough on my sadness. What do all of you little lovies think of the second half of the new season? Tell me your 'A' theories! I promise, I will never freak out on anyone for their thoughts. I know a lot of y'all have your special feelings towards certain characters, but everyone's thoughts are fair game. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I'm about to look like Mrs. Grunwald tomorrow thanks to lack of sleep from writing this. Have a great weekend everyone, I know I will b/c my bday is on Sunday. #turnup. Lol.-BroSto**


	9. Chapter 9

TLTL Chapter 9

"What?" Hanna shrieked as she waited impatiently for the voice on the other end of the line to respond.

"I'm sorry Hanna, Shane and Rebecca decided that this wouldn't be a good fit for them. I'm very surprised myself because they were so excited when you chose them. They retracted all their paperwork."

"But, what am I suppose to do?" she cried into the receiver as her mind whirled in a million different directions.

"If you would like to come by the office, I still have a stack of potential family profiles you could look through."

"I already looked through them all. It was Shane and Rebecca. They are perfect why would they…" Hanna cut off mid rant as an all too familiar thought popped into her brain. That fucking bitch 'A' found out and is ruining Hanna's plans once again.

"Hanna?"

Hanna sniffled as she cleared her thoughts once more to think over what she should do next.

"Kayla, I will stop by the office. Do you have any time this week?"

"I can get you in on Wednesday." Kayla replied quickly trying to smooth things over.

"Yeah, ok." Hanna exhaled turning off her phone.

The once chubby, shy blonde was not taking shit from any bully anymore. Alison had put Hanna through enough hell for ten lifetimes and she refused to let her daughter be put through the same thing. Hanna slipped into her grey BMW and decided to pay her "old friend" a visit.

"Alison, you have a visitor." A guard replied as Hanna took a seat in the dingy grey cellblock.

"Listen, I didn't come here to see you. I know you are 'A' and I don't know how, but you are still messing with us."

"Hanna, if I was 'A' do you honestly think I'd put myself through this?" Ali mumbled as Hanna's growl became deeper.

"I came here to tell you, you better back the fuck off or you'll be sorry."

With that Hanna slung her navy tote over her shoulder and exited Rosewood Police Station. Shaking with Anger, Hanna stopped at the only person's residence she knew could make her feel better.

"What's wrong?" Caleb questioned as his girlfriend melted into his chest.

"Talk."

"I got a call from Kayla two hours ago. Shane and Rebecca backed out."

Caleb looked over nervously at Hanna who was a blubbering snot filed mess.

"I don't know, 'A' probably messed with them and freaked them out." She sobbed back.

"What do we do now?" Caleb asked gently as Hanna shook her head back and forth.

"I have no clue. I spent weeks methodically analyzing every profile. Shane and Rebecca.." Hanna trailed off as she struggled to catch her breath. Caleb looked up at her with his big dark brown eyes.

"They were the only people I could imagine actually raising my daughter besides me, ok?" she shrieked as collapsed on the sofa.

"Well, what about us?" Caleb questioned as he took a seat next to his girlfriend.

Hanna wiped her eyes and looked into Caleb's eyes. He was being serious.

"A just sabotaged our adoption plan, I just read through a stack of college acceptance letters who wont offer me any financial aid, I am being set up for the murder of my best friend. That's great, I'll just strap on a Baby Bjorne and our kid can help track down Ali and her squad of psycho friends." Hanna blinked annoyed at Caleb's ludicrous idea.

"We could figure something out." Caleb stammered back in anger.

"You think I haven't been trying for months on end? Caleb, we are going to be parents our job is to protect her from 'A.' I'm surprised it took her this long to figure out I was pregnant. I'm even more surprised she didn't try to cut out our kid in the womb went I went and saw her today. Fresh blood."

"Wait. You visited Alison in jail?" Caleb raised his voice in a tone Hanna had never heard from him.

"She is behind bars with guards constantly watching her." Hanna snipped back.

"Fuck." Caleb groaned under his breath.

"I never meant for this to happen."

"What didn't you mean to happen Caleb?"

Caleb cradled the temples of his head as a few tears sloshed on the floor.

"A didn't mess with Shane and Rebecca. I did." He sniffled as Hanna's eyes scorched into the deepest layers of his conscience. She stood up and bolted to the door. Caleb followed close behind her cutting her off by holding his arm in front of the heavy oak door.

"Move." She snarled trying to peel his arm out of her only exit.

"I can't do it Hanna." He sobbed looking into the girls crystal blue eyes. When she cried it made them sparkle even brighter.

"My mom abandoned me when I was six years old Hanna. I can't abandon her. I won't let her go through those thoughts of not being wanted by her parents. I want her. I want the family I never had." He broke down. Hanna was still obviously pissed, but most of all felling betrayed by the person who wasn't going to let her down again.

"I'm sorry Hanna. I was wrong. We should have talked about it but I was so scared that I was going to loose you for good this time."

"It can't be about us. We are up against so much more than we can handle. I have a little over two months and that's it. She will be here. We don't have time to waste." Hanna frowned as the knot in her stomach grew larger.

"I know. Listen, give me a week. I will come up with a plan and if you're not comfortable with it, I will figure out how to fix it with Rebecca and Shane."

As Caleb finished talking she could feel the baby waking up and starting to kick.

"Fine. A week."

**Authors Note: Hey Pretty Little Readers; hope you are having a great week. I can't believe tomorrow is only Thursday. Friday needs to show up a lot faster b/c this chica is losing steam. I just wanted to say how much I love all your feedback. I have a lot of guest reviewers and messages but I think some of them come from the same people. It means a lot for you all to share your thoughts. This story is quite the challenge and I hope you all don't mind the adds/edits of the current storyline. Also, thanks for the birthday wishes, I had a fantastic weekend. Alright, enough of my blabber. What did everyone think of last nights episode? I thought the blood donation was super, super lame. I'm sorry, but if I was a potential suspect in a murder investigation, I'd be doing evvvverything I could to not leave my DNA anywhere. Especially a freaking blood drive. The actual blood donation was annoying to me as well especially since I donate every six weeks I found a lot of mistakes. First off, why the little viles? You firstly get a tiny finger prick to test for anemia and then the blood is collected in pint bags. They do take a small portion at the lab to test for disease and such, but they sure as hell wouldn't do that at a school. Also, multiple eyewitnesses saw mike take the blood. They'd have a sheet claiming they donated but all three viles are gone? Um no. As you all saw in the clip for the next episode, a dropper of Hanna's blood is placing it on the evidence. I have a prediction about this. As I said a few chapters ago, it is rumored Hanna will have a pregnancy scare. I'm guessing she will be pregnant and the blood on the evidence will be her alibi. If a girl is pregnant it shows up in your blood, if she wasn't pregnant when Mona was murdered then it would be an obvious set up and the courts would throw out the evidence because it had been tampered with. Just a thought, can you tell that half my family is in the medical field and I watched too much NCIS in my youth? Lol. Night friends.-BroStow **


	10. Chapter 10

TLTL Chapter Ten

"Here, open this." Caleb gestured putting a white envelope in Hanna's hands.

"What is this?" she questioned confused.

"Just read it." He smiled as her eyes studied the small print back and forth.

"Oh my God! Congrats babe! I knew you could do it Hanna mused reading the college acceptance letter in her hands.

"Read this too." He offered giving her a second envelope.

"Wow." She nodded her head as her eyes scaled every inch of the pressed white paper.

"I thought you would be more excited." He frowned. "I got a full ride plus I qualify for family housing."

"Caleb, I didn't apply to any schools in Washington." Hanna shrank into her chair.

"I know, but you are so smart, I figured it wouldn't be a problem for you to apply here too." Caleb grinned even though he wasn't amused with Hanna's lack of enthusiasm.

"It says that you have to be married to live in family housing Caleb."

"Lets get married then." He replied eagerly.

"How romantic, a shot gun wedding to pay for school." Hanna huffed setting the letters down on the table.

"Hey, I am just trying to make this work Hanna. I'd do anything to keep our family together." He bit back angrily at the teen.

"Caleb, I love you and I am so proud of you." She adjusted herself in the chair uncomfortably. "I don't want to rush into anything. We just got back together."

"You got a full ride scholarship but what about me?" she exhaled fidgeting with the rings on her hand.  
>"I talked to my advisor and told her about our situation. She said that if you got in, and decided to parent our baby, you would be considered an independent."<p>

"So…" she interjected.

"So, financial aid would be based off of your income, not your parents." Caleb stated as Hanna picked back up the letters and started examining them again. "You would qualify for financial aid."

"What about daycare? How will I find time to study?" Hanna started rambling off franticly.

"I don't know Hanna but I will work three jobs if I have to." Caleb murmured as Hanna stared into his eyes. She could tell that her boyfriend was willing to do anything to keep their family together.

"I …"

The door knocks loudly interrupting the two teens serious discussion.

"Detective Tanner?" Caleb questions as Hanna rounds the corner.

"Good evening Caleb, Hanna." She smiles her devious crooked smile.

"How can I help you?" the young man asks as Tanner walks into the Marin house.

"Actually, I need to speak with Hanna."

"Yes?" Hanna replies as she steps forward.

"Hanna, we found some traces of blood on the evidence that are not a match to the victims we have in custody." Detective Tanner stated pulling out a piece of paper.

"I am going to need you to come down to the station with me and provide me a blood sample.

Caleb's face instantly turns eight shades of red. "You have to have an warrant." He sneers in disgust as Tanner hands Hanna the pink sheet.

"Let's go Hanna."

"Please call my mom." Hanna pleas as Caleb whips out his cell trailing the two down to the Rosewood Police station.

Caleb's heart immediately sinks to the ground. He isn't just scared that Hanna will decide to place their daughter up for adoption now, he is scared he may only see the love of his life behind bars for a crime he is one hundred percent sure she didn't commit.

**Authors Note: Hey my Pretty Little Readers. I would have put this up on Sunday, but my computer decided chapter ten was corrupt and I couldn't get it open no matter how hard I tried, so I had to retype it. Siiiiiigh. How was everyone's Valentines Day? I know I have some out of Stater- readers so I am not sure if everyone celebrates Valentines Day or not? Lol. I had a lovely weekend! Beautiful purple orchid, heart shaped pizza and ice cream sundaes at my place after. **** Pretty cute. I'm not going to lie, I am not as excited for this weeks episode as I normally am. I have been too disappointed lately to get my hopes up. It looks like Hanna and Emily will be doing a dance. I really hope they cut that Johnny and Spencer shit soon. Stop trying to make Jencer happen. It's not going to happen! Hahaha! Hope y'alls Monday was as productive as mine! Enjoy your PLL day tomorrow! –BroStow **


	11. Chapter 11

TLTL Chapter 11

Hanna sat with an officer while her blood was being taken from a wide eyed early twenty something nurse with shaky hands. Finally, after countless attempts of poking and prodding to get one of Hanna's little veins, the nurse was successful and placed Hanna's blood in a smaller cooler to be processed at the lab.

"Hanna?" Veronica Hastings announced making her way through the door.

"Excuse me, but Miss Marin is in my custody.." the officer stated standing up from the chair in the corner.

Veronica held up a sheet of paper stating she was Hanna's lawyer and was authorized to have a meeting with her client.

"Mrs. Hastings." Hanna cleared her throat as a wave of relief washed over her.

"You need to tell me everything." Veronica spoke up as the pale teen sat up straight.

"I need something to eat."

"Hanna, the time we have together to discuss things is critical right now. Lets worry about eating after our meeting." Veronica huffed taking a note pad out of her brief case starting to write down some notes.

"I feel sick." The young girl mentioned as she ran to the corner of the room and violently upchucked in the small brown waste basket.

"Well, I don't blame you. After you were picked up, a search warrant for your home was processed." Spencer's wise, yet un-empathetic mother started. "Pieces of Mona VanerWals crime scene were found in your basement, the a few that also contain drops of blood that are not a match to hers."

Hanna took a deep breath as she felt an icy cold grip around her neck. She felt as though A was actually strangling the life out of her.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Suddenly Hanna turned ghost white and flopped to the ground hitting a near by office chair as she made her way to the ground.

When the teen woke up, she was strapped to a hospital bed, with a plethora of different colored wires and chords connecting her to various machines.

"Awwwwh." Ashley let out a small cry as she started comforting her only daughter.

"Hanna, I came as fast as I could." Caleb cried out rubbing his thumb over his girlfriends knuckles.

"Where am I?" Hanna asked groggily.

"Honey, you are in the hospital. You fainted after getting your blood drawn." Ashley murmured quietly.

"Shit. That wasn't all a nightmare then?" she questioned as more thoughts popped into her head. "How is the baby?"

"She is good." Caleb reassured Hanna pointing to the fetal monitor carefully tracking everything. "That her heartbeat."

Caleb ran his fingers gently through Hanna's loose locks until Veronica Hastings clipped back into the room with a stack of papers.

"I'm sorry you two, I am going to need a moment with Hanna." Veronica announced taking a seat next to the distressed blonde.

"Hanna, your blood tests confirmed the droplets of blood found on the evidence are a match."

Hanna's eyes bulged out of her head as a stream of tears trickled down her face.

"Hold on, you never told me you were pregnant Hanna." Veronica spoke up looking over her notes.

"I…." Hanna couldn't get the words out.

"I ordered more tests on your blood." Veronica sighed looking into Hanna's crystal blue eyes.

"The blood found on the evidence doesn't show any HCG hormones."

Hanna blinked her eyes hard. She had no idea of what any of this meant.

"HCG is the hormone is pregnancy that shows up on blood tests and urine tests. Mona was murdered two months ago. According to all of your medical information, you are approximately thirty weeks gestation." Veronica kept talking as Hanna's mind kept racing. "If those blood drops were from two months ago, they would have had the pregnancy hormone in them as well. I am working with the police department to get this evidence thrown out." Veronica stated putting down her pen.

"Information about the baby can not go public." Hanna exhaled shaking her head. "I have to protect her."

"Hanna, this finding is the strongest evidence we have to get this case thrown out." Mrs. Hastings reiterated.

"It could be the difference of you getting accused for murder or walking away."

Hanna lay on the hospital bed numb. There was no way she could keep her baby a secret anymore. Hanna nodded her head as Veronica collected her items and headed out the door.

"Hanna?" a small voice came behind the hospital curtain. The blonde knew that voice all too well and was relieved.

"Come in."

Spencer cautiously pulled the privacy curtain back exposing herself and Aria and Emily.

"Sorry Han, we came as fast as we could. They wouldn't let us see you until now." Aria spoke up setting down her purse on the chair in the corner.

"How are you feeling?" Emily exhaled trying to tone down her worrisome expression.

"Well, I am being set up for the murder of my best friend and the only thing I can do to save myself from rotting in jail is offering my kid as a sacrifice to A."

"What?" Spencer's face twisted up.

"The blood on the evidence doesn't have HSG, or whatever and I was pregnant when Mona died, so your mom wants to use that to throw out the evidence." Hanna explained rubbing her temples.

"HCG." Spencer corrected her without a second thought.

"What am I going to do?" she wept as Aria cradled her head against her chest.

"Figure out who 'A' is." Spencer replied dead serious.

"Isn't that what we have been trying to do for years now?" Emily questioned wondering how her seemingly intelligent friend could be so dumb sometimes.

"No, we seriously have to figure this out. We have to think like 'A' catch them in their next step." Spencer was now in a trans-like state, one she only fell into when she was hell bent on solving for an answer.

"So what? Like set up post here at the hospital and catch them digging through Hanna's medical records?" Aria added.

"Yes!" Spencer replied. "We need to speak with Alison too."

"No." Emily blurted out annoyed.

"We do." Aria backed up Spencer's thought process. "When I spoke with Mike the other night, he told me that there wasn't any way that Alison had anything to do with Mona's death. He had been visiting Ali in jail so he could try to get more information about Mona."

"Are you guys sure?" Hanna asked as the three other girls nodded their heads.

"It's time we bring this bitch down." Emily grunted as she took out her phone dialing Rosewoods Women's correction facility.

**Authors Note: Hello Pretty Little Readers! I normally wouldn't have time to write mid-week, but lucky for y'all I have been a little sickling this week. If there are any typo's or grammatical errors, we are going to go ahead and blame that on the cold meds. ;) haha. What did everyone think of last Tuesday's episode? I thought it started pretty boring and picked up at the end. I would love to see the out takes of that dance scene because Ashley and Shay had to have been dying laughing making that. I know I was. Lol! Since we are getting so very close to the 'A' reveal, I am going to go ahead and spill who I think is A here soon. I think I figured it out already in the first half of season five, but I haven't sat down and typed it up formally. If I am right, I think the producers are going to have a shit storm of pissed off fans. On that note, I am going to bed. Thanks for the reviews, love you all!-BroStow**


	12. Chapter 12

TLTL Chapter 12

"Hanna, I am going to need to have you place your hands behind your back." Detective Tanner stated as the frightened girl obeyed. Tanner than read Hanna her rights as Ashley, Caleb, Aria, Emily and Spencer all watched. Veronica had investigators working as fast as they could be but the time Hanna woke up, the labs had closed for the weekend and no further blood work could be done to help the young girls case. Mrs. Hastings let Hanna know that she would be taken into custody because they had enough probable cause to open an investigation as to Hanna being a possible suspect in the death of Mona VanderWal. Caleb sat outside of Rosewood Community Hospital shaking as tears ran down his nose on to the steering wheel of his jeep. He was at a total loss as to what would be the outcome of this situation and how he would be able to make a plan for Hanna and his child.

When Hanna arrived at Rosewood Women's Correction facility a shiver went down her spine. She was in serious trouble. She went through all the screenings before a guard escorted her to her room with her new bunkmate.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." She whispered under her breath as the plump mid aged women lead her down a hall to a cell with an all too familiar face.

"Hi Hanna." Alison smirked as Hanna took a deep breath sitting down on the lumpy cold hard mattress.

"It looks like you got just what you wanted Ali." Hanna snarked as she crossed her legs instinctively covering her bump with the flat, very used pillow lying next to her.

"You think this is what I wanted?" Alison's voiced strained as Hanna shot her a death glare. "I told you I wasn't A. I meant it." She gulped as the tears started dropping from Hanna's heavy blue eyes.

"Just don't talk anymore." Hanna growled as she flopped over tightly covering herself with the ratty faded blue duvet that covered the bed.

Hanna tossed and turned the whole night. She was not only uncomfortable sharing a room with her arch enemy, but being in her third trimester of pregnancy on a two inch thick mattress with barely enough blankets to keep her warm.

"Here." Alison offered tossing Hanna one of her also very flat pillows.

"I don't need your freaking pillow." Hanna huffed as Alison stared at her.

"Well you might not, but I think your kid wants some more cushion." She remarked as she turned towards the wall.

Hanna took the pillow wedging it between her bump and the mattress. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was happy to have it.

The next day the teens were awoken to a bright light flicking on with an officer yelling for them to head to the cafeteria for breakfast. Hanna didn't want to make friends but she sure as hell didn't want to have to spend anymore time with Alison so she took a seat in the back row by herself. The tray of food contained a bowl of oatmeal, a small orange and some sort of meat that wasn't identifiable to the ravished teen. Hanna took a few bites of her slimy oatmeal, devoured the orange and avoided the meat like the plague. After lunch, the women in the facility were all broke apart into their "prison duties."

The same guard who checked Hanna in came over to her table, clipboard in hand. "Alright Marin, you're on laundry. Don't worry we will have Smith and Dilaurent's help you."

Hanna wanted to scream. Out of all the "prison duties" she could receive, she had to get the one that Alison was picked for as well.

Shannon Smith, was in charge of overseeing that all the laundry of the prison was done correctly and efficiently. She taught Hanna how to load and unload the machines and how to properly fold the infamous orange garbs.

Alison didn't speak at all. Only loading and unloading each machine and folding each item specifically the way she was taught.

"Alright Marin, show me what you learned." Smith stated as Hanna bent over to pick up the basket off the floor.

"I've got it." Alison interjected as she bent down faster than Hanna grabbing the soiled linens.

"Dilaurents, I don't give a fuck if she is your wifey or what not, but she has to do her own fucking laundry." Smith spouted off aggressively.

"Yeah, sorry." Alison relented. Hanna was surprised; she had never seen Alison back down to anyone. Not even an adult. The time passed slowly and finally the horns sounded letting the prisoners know they were to retreat back to their cell for quiet hour.

Hanna grabbed a book out of the library. A self help book on anger management. Alison and Hanna sat in their beds reading when Hanna set down her book, unable to concentrate on the material.

"Yes?" Alison questioned not taking her eyes off her book.

"How did you know?" Hanna mumbled quietly.

"Darling, I know everyone's secrets, even when I don't want to." Ali spoke as she folded the corner of the page she was reading, closing the book and setting it down beside her.

"Even though prison is a disgusting place, you are safer in here than you are out there."

Hanna blinked hard letting the words process.

"I know I have done a lot of terrible things and my opinion probably isn't worth much, but I just wanted to let you know, I always thought that you would make a great mom Han."

Hanna sat for a few moments with her legs dangling over the bed before she grabbed her book again and pretended like she was interested in ways to overcome aggression. Alison was the queen of mean, but when she wanted, she could make someone feel really special almost special enough that you would forget how terrible of a person she really was.

**Authors Note: Hey Pretty Little Readers. I am still up, so I decided to at least be productive and write a little. Not my homework or anything, but my story for all you little loyal readers! I thought about working on my A theory, but it is so long that I could make a story out of it alone. How many of you are excited for tomorrow's episode? I saw pictures of Alison and Hanna in their orange jumpsuits so I know Hanna will be arrested here soon. I actually saw Ashley Benson doing a read in Marlene's office she posted weeks ago in that jumpsuit. Marlene said that Ashley was just wearing a Halloween costume and I know that, that information was a lie now. Haha. The end of the show last week was so good with Mike about Mona. I have a feeling that Mike is going to die now soon because he knows too much and betrayed 'A' by talking to Aria. I DON'T think Aria is 'A.' I know a lot of "clues" about 'A' make her look guilty but she is totally the red herring. If y'all don't know that literary term, look it up. **** Lol. Hope you all liked my new chapter and Happy PLL day tomorrow babes!-BroStow**


	13. Chapter 13

TLTL Chapter 13

"Hanna, you have a visitor." the guard informed the round blonde in the room unlocking the door and escorting her to the visitation room.

"Mom, Caleb!" Hanna shrieked trying to reach her arms across the table before she realized that wasn't allowed, and sitting down across from her loved ones.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb questioned right away.

"Well, I'm seven months pregnant, sleeping on a three inch mattress with my deranged psycho ex-best friend as my bunkmate in a woman's correctional facility." Hanna spat out annoyed as Caleb's eyes started watering.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been getting any sleep, my back is killing me." She mumbled as Ashley patted Caleb's back.

"I'm sorry honey." Ashley retorted wishing there was someway she could take this all away for her daughter. She remembered how terrible being locked up was.

"I spoke to Mrs. Hastings, and she has her people working over time adding up the evidence for your trial Hanna."

"I know. I spoke with Veronica yesterday." Hanna exhaled. "She said she put in an appeal to move up the court date."

"You could be back home in as little as two weeks Hanna." Ashley smiled weakly rubbing her daughters hand across the table. "When you come home, I will order your favorite take out from Mings, I will book an appointment at the spa and have the works set up, and I will have your bed all ready for a good nights sleep."

Hanna still had a worried look on her face. "What if she can't get the trial date moved up?"

"I went and spoke with Kayla the other day." Caleb interjected to Ashley and Hanna's surprise. "Everything is taken care of. You will be fine."

As bad as her boyfriends words hurt, it was exactly what Hanna needed to hear and she was relieved that he was being responsible even though she knew he hated every minute of it.

"Thank you." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, a loud buzz sounded alerting the visitors that visiting time was now over.

"I love you." She exclaimed as Ashley and Caleb stood up.

"We love you too." Caleb replied as Ashley waved goodbye to her daughter and they left the room.

Hanna returned back to her room to find Alison scribbling away in a notebook just like old times. She blotted her eyes trying to conceal that she was sad and had been crying.

Alison stood up and sat beside her sad former friend. She pulled her in for a hug, and surprisingly Hanna accepted it. It was kind of like a knee jerk reaction, Hanna was hormonal and sad and being able to be comforted by someone she knew was way more therapeutic than she thought it would be.

Both girls were in tears now.

"Even if you hate me forever Hanna, I want you to know I am sorry. I am sorry for everything." Alison relented as Hanna pulled away.

"You have to believe me, I've lied about a lot of things, but I'm not A."

Hanna turned away crossing her arms. "I know." She mumbled under her breath.

"I have to tell you something, but it is something that you can't share with anyone else. I mean it Hanna." Alison begged as Hanna nodded her head.

"I know you guys figured it out that I thought I was in the same situation as you before I left Rosewood. I had a fake diary planted that I wrote in that it was just a scare."

"Wait, are you telling me that it wasn't just a scare?" Hanna replied quickly.

"When Grunwald pulled me out of my backyard, she took me to the hospital to be looked at. I bailed as soon as I could because I knew I was in a huge amount of trouble. The whole night before I left I was trying to get money to get out of Rosewood and to have it taken care of." She explained as tears flowed in her eyes. "I jumped from place to place hiding out, I didn't know who was after me and I was terrified. After I stayed with Cece for awhile, she gave me the money I needed."

Hanna caught the tears escaping her eyes as she thought about herself in that same situation a few months prior.

Alison shook her head back and forth as she tried to compose herself. Hanna grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle pat.

"I couldn't do it Hanna." She blubbered out softly.

"You have a baby?" Hanna whispered almost inaudibly trying to wrap her head around the facts.

Alison shuffled to her side of the room and pulled out a small print of a baby boy from her pillowcase placing it in Hanna's hands.

"He looks just like you." Hanna replied as a smile spread through Alison's face.

"Where is he now?"

"I can't say. He is safe which is the only thing that is important to me." Ali frowned taking back her photo.

"When you guys found me, I decided to try to come back and figure out who 'A' was once and for all. I hoped I could end this and we could have a normal life in Rosewood, like he deserves."

Hanna reached over, this time giving Alison a hug. "I forgive you Alison."

**Authors Note: What, What? Plot twist! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!-BroStow**


	14. Chapter 14

TLTL Chapter 14

Hanna sat in the cold drearier visitation room wringing her hands out of nervousness waiting for her guest to show up.

"Hello Hanna." Veronica Hastings greeted the teen as she set down her brief case.

"I've got good news!" she smiled as she grabbed a stack of papers. "The judge accepted the plea to have the hearing moved up. My forensics team has all of our evidence compiled that proves that the DNA that was found at the crime scene was taken recently and not at the time of Mona's murder. Even if Alison would have taken the plea barging, the evidence is substantial enough to have you released." Veronica added confidently.

Hanna exhaled deeply feeling a sudden pain on her side. Her faced grimaced as she felt a sharp jolt.

"Honey are you ok?" Veronica questioned as Hanna's pain subsided and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so relieved."

"How did appointment go on Thursday?" the older woman questioned Hanna generally concerned for her health.

"It went fine."

"The baby was ok too? Listen Hanna, I know you are under a lot of stress right now." She sympathized patting Hanna's hand across the table.

"We are both fine. I know I'm not going to take the stand, but out of curiosity, how is the forensic team going to be sure to prove that the blood they found on the clothes isn't mine?" the blonde shifted in her seat wanting to make sure that she was going to be one hundred percent safe.

"The murder committed against Mona VanderWaal happened in November of last year. At the time you would have been in a few months into your pregnancy where the levels of pregnancy hormones in your blood would have been very high. We have your medical records that state your levels on file after you found out you were pregnant a week previous to the murder. The levels in your blood now are consistent with the levels of a few weeks ago. Specifically, five weeks ago when you came to the hospital to have your non-stress test administered.

"Wait, do you think that is where they got my blood from that they planted on the evidence?"

"We checked with the lab and there was a breach in security the day after your appointment." Veronica stated pulling out the file that showed the badge codes to the lab at Rosewood Community Hospital showing Hanna the log of ID users and the one that wasn't connected to hospital employee.

"And you are, like 100% sure that this will get the evidence with my blood thrown out?" Hanna questioned again uncertain.

"Yes, Hanna. Your baby is going to save you from going to jail for a crime that you were not involved in."

Tears were streaming down Hanna's eyes at this point. "Thank you Mrs. Hastings."

"Hanna, I have known you for years. I know that none of you four girls are guilty of anything besides ever being friends with Alison." Veronica mentioned collecting her paperwork and placing it in her case. "Try to relax and remember to tell your mother to bring proper clothes for court next Tuesday." She smiled gently as she left the room.

** A week pasted and Veronica and Hanna gathered outside of the courtroom waiting for Hanna's trial to begin. Everyone took their seats as Hanna was escorted into the courtroom by a security guard. She took her seat next to Veronica feeling all the nerves inside her prick up like the quills on a provoked porcupine. She didn't turn around to look but she knew that her Mother, friends and Caleb were all sitting behind her which brought a huge sense of comfort to the petrified girl. Both sides went back and forth with their evidence and the last person to take the stand was the forensic investigator in Hanna's defense that closed for her team. The jury met and shortly after returned with their verdict.

The brawny bald judge took the paper having the room stand before him as he read the verdict. "In the murder case of Mona VanderWaal the jury finds the defendant Hanna E Marin not guilty."

The court adjourned and Hanna gave Mrs. Hastings a big hug before she rushed over into Caleb's arms. Both let out a slew of tears as all of Hanna's family and friends let out a sigh of relief.

"I am never letting you go, ever again." Caleb whispered.

"Good, I'm planning on that too." Hanna replied.

Authors Note: Hey Pretty Little Readers. Hope you are having a great weekend. I have been super busy, no surprise. Lol. This past weeks PLL was a little better than the rest of the season has been. The whole Varjak mission was super boring, but Hanna going to jail was pretty interesting. Super sad, but interesting even though I knew it was coming. She killed her mug shots. Lol! Truth be had, I am not getting that excited for the big 'A' reveal, I've heard mixed messages that the episode doesn't come out and directly show who 'A' is which is super annoying to me. I guess the show totally changes after that episode though which I am hoping it picks up dramatically because I am bored as hell with it and feel like it is getting dragged out. Hope you little lovies have a great weekend and thank you for all the reads and reviews! Hearing your feedback is def my favorite part of picking this up again, b/c I have only really ever wrote for myself. -Brostow


End file.
